Socks Morton
Timothy "Socks" (*also spelt as "Sox" in the TV show) Morton (voiced by Kyle Sullivan) is a student at Polyneux Middle School, and is one of Robot Jones' best friends. His nickname Socks is convenient because there is another student named Tim who also had an overnight growth spurt. Background Socks really likes rock music, specifically Metal, and he is good at playing basketball. He is able to ride a bike. In addition to Socks's interest in rock music, he is the most athletic of Robot's friends. He is not simply a part of Robot's friend circle, but is generally popular and invites everybody to pool parties. In the episode Vacuum Friend, Robot told Socks that he was not ready to go to the pool party (since he is a robot and is afraid of water). Socks didn't understand that Robot Jones's circuits might end up electrocuting every person that’s in the water with him. He appears to like the rock band Kiss. Physical Appearance Socks is a tall boy with pale skin, freckles (or possibly more likely to be acne), and blue eyes. He has curly blonde hair in a style that is similar to a mullet. He wears a dark green hoodie (or hooded jacket), a pale green sweater, baggy, powder blue jeans, white socks and bright emerald green and white, Converse-like, lace-up sneakers. Personality Socks is down-to-earth and friendly. He is lively and has a good sense of humour. He really likes parties, girls and having fun. Socks has lots of friends at Polyneux Middle School and is a really helpful person. He can become high-strung and irritable sometimes, as shown in "Family Vacation". He is very nervous at times, such as in the episodes "House Party", "Hookie 101" and "Family Vacation" but can additionally be pretty confident at other times. He is quite uneasy and timid around his crush Stacy. He can lose his temper if others invade his personal space, or if he's put into an uncomfortable situation. He is also serious sometimes. He's willing to help his friends when they’re in danger and he is shown as brave at times. Appearances * Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? (pilot) Season 1 * Vacuum Friend * Cube Wars (cameo) * Parents * Embarrassment * Politics * Growth Spurts * The Groovesicle * Jealousy Season 2 * Gender * Family Vacation * Hair * Garage Band * Work * The Yogmans Strike Back * Hookie 101 * House Party * School Newspaper (cameo) * Safety Patrol * Popularity * Summer Camp * Rules of Dating Trivia *Socks appears to have Asthma because he carries an inhaler around with him in the episode "Hookie 101". *In later episodes of the series, Socks' voice is deeper. This is likely due to his voice actor hitting puberty. *Socks wearing black and white makeup in "Garage Band" is possibly a reference to the hard rock band Kiss. *In season 2 he is known for his voice cracks by fans which are specific to his character. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Robots that are not robots Category:Humans